Recueil de conneries
by Sanctuaire
Summary: Les couples -ou pas- les plus improbables en un drabble, ou deux chacun! YAOI, YURI et HET. Drabble 1: Gajeel/Laxus / Drabble 2: Elfman/Mavis / Drabble 3: Gray/Happy / Drabble 4: Gildartz/Edo.Erza / Drabble 5: Sting/Rogue / Drabble 6: Edo-Gerald/Lucy
1. Coucou

**_Bonjour, bonsoir!_**

**_Le but de ces petits drabbles sont simples, donnez-nous des mots, donnez-nous des couples improbables et nous vous ferons un texte entre 100 et 500 mots. Un voir deux par semaine._**

**_Bonne mini-lecture!_**

**_Pairing: Laxus/Gajeel ou Gajeel/Laxus_**

**_Rating: K+_**

.

**Mot: _Coucou_**

.

.

Gajeel fixa sa nemesis. C'est lui qui allait y arriver. C'est lui qui allait détrôner ce vil être qui se montrait une fois toute les heures. Il allait l'anéantir et c'est lui qui serait victorieux. Jamais! Jamais il ne serait le soumis!

''Tu crois vraiment pouvoir l'avoir avant moi?''

Ce sourire sauvage et fort qui avait su dompter le cœur de fer du Dragon; sur le moment il voulut le faire ravaler au blond.

''T'inquiète Laxus, je vais te le faire bouffer quand il sera là! C'est toi qui appréciera d'être en dessous ce soir.

_Rêve toujours!''

Et soudain, midi, sortant de son antre, il se dévoila. Comme les deux dragons qu'ils étaient, ils se jetèrent dessus. La pauvre horloge contenant le coucou ne put y survivre. Gajeel se retrouva avec le corps et Laxus avec les pattes et le ressort.

''Bordel de merde, encore une égalité!

_De toute façon, c'est moi qui ai le corps, je gagne!

_T'y crois trop toi! Mirajane! Le prochain coucou!''

.

_._

**_Pour le prochain couple on vous laisse le choix entre: Mystogan/Lucy ou Mavis/Elfam! Si vous avez des couples, nous prenons et idem pour les mots! _**

**_Bye bye bee~_**


	2. Ennui

_**Bonjour, bonsoir!**_

_**Le but de ces petits drabbles sont simples, donnez-nous des mots, donnez-nous des couples improbables et nous vous ferons un texte entre 100 et 500 mots. Un voir deux par semaine.**_

_**Bonne mini-lecture!**_

_**Pairing: Mavis/Elfman ou Elfman/Mavis**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Merci à Bymeha pour son commentaire!**_

.

**Mot: ****_Ennuis_**

.

.

Tout était calme. Trop calme. Chacun exerçait son activité habituel. Sauf qu'elle s'ennuyait. Où plutôt, elle s'ennuyait il y a cinq minutes de cela. Blonde aux yeux d'émeraudes, Mavis avait le physique d'une enfant, mais cela ne l'empêchait en rien de réfléchir.

Plusieurs personnes lui parlaient, mais Mavis ne les écoutaient guère. Elle réfléchissait. Le meilleur passe-temps pour éviter l'ennuis.

Des calcules se créaient dans son esprit. Par dizaines de dizaines. Cela en devenait capital pour elle.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'avança dans la foule, toujours aussi bruyante, fidèle à ses coutumes de Fairy Tail.

Son visage était si sérieux hors mis le sourire, qui resplendissait sur ses lèvres. Comme prévue, elle _le_ trouva, un peu à l'écart des autres, parlant à sa soeur Mirajane. Le visage de Mavis se détendit et sans qu'aucun des deux ne comprennent, elle sauta et enlaça Elfman, de toutes ses force en criant de sa voix enfantine :

« Elfmaaaaan ! »

Sans vraiment réfléchir, ce dernier la repoussa à bout de bras en lui répondant.

« Mais... Premier ... »

La petite le lâcha, les larmes aux yeux. Une parole s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle laissa échapper un sanglot. Elle s'écarta de lui, et partie en courant, ne retenant plus ses larmes, ainsi que ses couinements plaintifs.

Elfman, d'abord stupéfié par la seconde réaction de Mavis, se reprit, déterminer à la consoler. Un homme ne pouvait pas laisser une fillette pleurer sans n'avoir rien fait !

Il la rattrapa et lui rendit son étreinte, bien qu'il ne savait toujours pas pour quelle raison elle l'avait fait la première fois.

Mavis calma ses pleures et resta dans les bras du jeune homme, avec une position tel qu'il ne voyait pas son visage, où un nouveau sourire y rayonnait. Elle se retenait de rire et de pousser un cri triomphale. Elle pensa alors.

« Avec un seuil de 95 %, j'avais plus de 87,9 % de chance qu'il agisse ainsi, me prenant dans ses bras après mes larmes. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, j'aurais réelement pleuré. Mon plan était bon, il a fonctionné. Merci Elfman de m'avoir sorti de ce profond ennuie ! »

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était la Fairy Tacticienne.

.

_._

_**Pour le prochain couple on vous laisse le choix entre: Gray/Happy ou /Aquarius! Si vous avez des couples, nous prenons et idem pour les mots! **_

_**Bye bye bee~**_


	3. Montgolfière

_**Bonjour, bonsoir!**_

_**Le but de ces petits drabbles sont simples, donnez-nous des mots, donnez-nous des couples improbables et nous vous ferons un texte entre 100 et 500 mots. Un voir deux par semaine.**_

_**Bonne mini-lecture!**_

_**Pairing: Happy/Gray**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Merci à SphereBleue et Bymeha pour leur commentaire!**_

**Mot_: Montgolfière_**

.

.

Gray avait toujours voulu voler. La glace lui permettait beaucoup de choses mais pas de voler. Ce rêve d'enfant lui semblait si impossible. Pourtant, il n'avait pas abandonné son rêve. Non, il avait même trouvé un moyen pour l'atteindre: la montgolfière. Il avait économiser très longtemps et finalement, il avait le compte.

Ce jour-là, il se releva de la chaise du comptoir et se retourna vers l'entrée. Sa montgolfière était là, elle l'attendait dehors. Il commença à courir. La porte de Fairy Tail s'ouvrit.

''HAPPY?''

Devant lui Happy tenait une pancarte avec écrit ''Montgolfière à petit prix!''. Sa montgolfière c'était Happy?!

''Aye Gray! Tu veux faire un baptême de l'air?''

Gray s'effondra au sol. C'était une blague. Ses- ses économies?! Où étaient-elles?

''Gray?

_Tais-toi Happy, où est mon fric?

_Aye?

_Mon FRIC!''

Happy fut secoué comme un prunier. Il réussit à se libérer et ses ailes apparurent alors qu'il lui souriait à demi-soucieux pour sa vie et à demi-embêté pour son ami.

''Natsu a sûrement déjà tout dépensé en nourriture... songea le chat bleu.

_QUOI?!

_Enfin si tu veux on peut quand même faire un tour en volant? Ajouta le bestiau.

_RENDEZ-MOI MON ARGENT!''

Comme quoi, finalement il préférait son argent à son rêve de gosse.

.

.

_**Pour le prochain couple, surprise! Mais pour celui encore d'après on vous laisse deux chapitres pour y penser: Cobra/Gajeel ou Sting/Rogue (oui, on oublie pas de noter vos couples :))? Si vous avez des couples, nous prenons et idem pour les mots! **_

_**Bye bye bee~**_


	4. Papier

_**Bonjour, bonsoir!**_

_**Le but de ces petits drabbles sont simples, donnez-nous des mots, donnez-nous des couples improbables et nous vous ferons un texte entre 100 et 500 mots. Un voir deux par semaine.**_

_**Bonne mini-lecture!**_

_**Pairing: Edo-Erza (Erza Knightwalker) / Gildartz Clive**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Merci à Melody05, Gwen et Bymeha pour leur commentaire! **_

.

**Mot: ****_Papier_**

.

.

Un papier passe devant ses yeux marrons. Sans vraiment tout comprendre, elle se baissa pour le ramasser. Quand elle se releva, elle secoua la tête machinalement afin de lire aisément ce qu'elle venait de trouver. Elle l'ouvrit, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de poser les yeux dessus, qu'il lui échappa des mains. Elle se retourna, et vis qui venait de le lui prendre. C'était un homme, un peu moins de la cinquantaine, ayant des cheveux plutôt long roux, et aux yeux vert. Un franc sourir était sur son visage, sans que la jeune femme d'arrive à remattre un nom sur lui.

« Eh Erza, on ne lit pas le courier des autres, » il ajouta juste après « Et tu n'aurais pas un peu changé de style vestimentaire ? »

Cette dernière grimaça, n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu lire la note. Elle ajouta plutôt railleuse.

« Ce n'est pas un papier de 5 centimètre sur 10 que l'on peut considérer comme un courrier. Rendez le moi, et puis ...

- Ah, la coupa t-il, l'Edo-Erza. Tu lui ressemble vraiment. » Un nouveau sourire apparut sur ses lèvres « Moi c'est Gildartz, ça ne te dirais pas d'aller prendre un verre avec ... »

SBONK. Erza l'attaqua, sans aucune pitié. Elle se souvenait des informations sur lui, il était plutôt fort. Raison de plus pour ne pas se retenir. Ils s'esquivèrent, feintèrent, s'attaquèrent, un leger sourire amusé apparant sur leur lèvres. Le papier allait d'une main à l'autre. Ils continuaient de s'affronter à travers les ruelles de Magnolia, sous le regard de quelques passant.

Erza vit du coin de l'oeil la rive, et courut, le manuscrit à la main sur le pont qui les faisait traverser. Gildartz s'approcha d'elle, d'un air presque trop serein. La guerrière en profita pour l'attaquer, avec ses Dix Commandement. Il esquiva purement son attaque, s'abaissant en posant les mains aux sol.

Sans penser aux conséquence.

Erza fut étonné. Ce qui n'arrivait pas tout les jours mais il avait réussit. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il détruise le pont, avec eux encore tous les deux dessus. Elle lui tomba alors dessus, tendis que lui même chutait dans l'eau à présent en dessous d'eux. (412 !)

Une fois dans l'eau, Gildartz se mit à rire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drole à tous détruire autours de nous ! Les ... , commença Erza.

- Question d'habitude ! Mais, c'est surtout, que je n'ai plus ma liste de course, pour l'anniversaire de ma Kanna ! »

'' C'était donc ça, ce mystérieux papier ''

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une mine boudeuse.

.

.

**Bon, voilà la 'surprise' et dans trois jours, toujours la même question: Sting/Rogue ou Gajeel/Cobra? Voilà voilà!**

**Bye bye bee~!**


	5. Pari

_**Bonjour, bonsoir!**_

_**Le but de ces petits drabbles sont simples, donnez-nous des mots, donnez-nous des couples improbables et nous vous ferons un texte entre 100 et 500 mots. Un voir deux par semaine.**_

_**Bonne mini-lecture!**_

_**Pairing: Sting/Rogue**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Merci à Melody05, Aylenn, SphereBleue et Bymeha pour leur commentaire!**_

.

**Mot: _Pari_****_  
_**

.

.

''Rogue?''

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait au juste? Il ne pouvait pas la fermer deux minutes sérieux?

''Rogueeeeeee!'' se languit Sting en roulant sur le lit pour se heurter au dos de Rogue.

Il ne lui répondait pas. Il allait l'oublier, et il ne lui répondrait pas. Respire. Calme-toi. Il n'a absolument pas vu son ton insupportable.

''Rogues? Pourquoi tu réponds pas?

-Hn...(traduction: _car tu veux pas le fermer?_)

-Ha je savais que tu m'écoutais? Bon en fait j'ai une idée, vu qu'on se fait chier!''

-Hn...(_Oh bordel! Je sens le pire!_)

-Ça te dit un pari?

-Hn. (_Vu que je me fais chier là..._)

-Bon alors, à ton avis qui est-ce qui embrasse le mieux entre nous deux?

-Hn! _(Et comment tu veux savoir ça?_)''

Il sentit d'un seul coup les lèvres de Sting sur les siennes. L'instant d'après plus rien.

''Comme ça!

-Hn...(_Si tu veux m'embrasser! Demande le plus clairement!_)

-Par contre, j'ai pas pu bien voir on recommence?''

Non, mais il ne l'écoutait pas?

.

.

_**Voilà, voilà! Pour le Cobra/Gajeel, vu qu'il y a eu égalité des votes, je l'écris pour dans six jours. Et la prochaine fois: Mystogan/Lucy!  
**_

_**Bye bye bee~!**_


	6. Caramel

_**Bonjour, bonsoir!**_

_**Le but de ces petits drabbles sont simples, donnez-nous des mots, donnez-nous des couples improbables et nous vous ferons un texte entre 100 et 500 mots. Un voir deux par semaine.**_

_**Bonne mini-lecture!**_

_**Pairing: Edo-Gerald (Mystogan) / Lucy Hearthfilia  
**_

_**Rating: K+**_

.

**Mot: Caramel**

.

.

Cela faisait tant de temps qu'il attendait ce moment. Il avait tous fait sur Edolas pour qu'ils puissent trouver un moyen de revenir sur Earthland. Mile et une réunion pour convaincre ses conseillers de mener ce projet à son terme. Modifier les grottes souterraines afin de retrouver des fossiles de magies. Les spécialiste en laboratoire avait réussit à reproduire de la magie, en petite quantité, il y a maintenant 5 ans.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Earthland, et Gerald avait enfin pu retrouver le plaisir d'être Mystogan, un des puissant mages de Fairy Tail. Il avait du convaincre son second, le commandant de la deuxième division de le laisser partir, et se promener seule dans Magnolia. Étant toi, Erza Knightwalker ne l'avait pas laisser partir comme ça, elle avait tenu à ce qu'il soit accompagné.

Il avait raler, n'aimant pas être suivit, il voulait être libre, mais il _l_'avait retrouver. Depuis son départ il rêvait _d'elle_.

« Tu es sur que tu vas bien, Mystogan ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. » lui demanda Lucy Hearthfilia, un peu inquiete pour lui.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il se contentait de _la_ dévorer des yeux. Un juste milieu entre le blond et le brun. C'était la couleur la plus exquise qui existait.

« J'étais impatient, c'est tout... » Répondit-il, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer dans ses bras.

« Je suis la, Fairy Tail sera toujours la pour toi, tu le sais ?

- Oui, je le sais. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi, mais, comment me trouve tu ? »

Cette question désarçonna Lucy. Était-il devenu fou ? Elle rougit face aux regard des autres. Qu'allez t-ils penser d'elle après.

Il s'avança vers _elle_, alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

« C'est juste que j'attends ce moment depuis mon départ, tu ne peux même pas imaginer, sur Edolas n n'a pas une boutique comme celle la. Depuis que je suis partie, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de goutter à un seul caramel. »

Oui, Lucy l'avait bien comprit, il avait changé tous un monde, pour un caprice de gamin, remanger à ces précieux caramels, dans la seule boutiques de Magnolia qui en faisait.

Elle soupira, alors que le jeune roi sortait de la boutique, avec un même sourire qu'un enfant, le matin de noel, un caramel déjà dans la bouche

.

_._

_**Pour le prochain couple y a pas le choix c'est du Gajeel/cobras 8D ! Après toujours la même chose, Si vous avez des couples etc nous prenons :D (vous allez finir par le savoir par coeur ;) ) **_

_**Bye bye bee~**_


	7. Euh, Info?

_(Le titre ne m'était pas indiqué pas juste xD) Bref, _

'.'

_Oyé brave gens, ici Twin', Mikage, étant pas vraiment là, m'a demandé de vous faire passer ce message :_

'.'

_"_**Oya,**

**Désolée les gens mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me mettre au travail pour le drabble du jour. Je suis malade et j'ai un contrôle qui me tient particulière à coeur de réussir. C'est pour cela que je vous propose en plus de celui de ma collègue -moi- Twin' dans trois jours, de sortir un autre drabble avec le couple de votre choix.**

**Bien-sûr pour Twin, cela garde le même principe, choisissez entre Ultear/Panther Lily et Edo-Kanna/ Natsu**

**Mikage-Kun**

**Ps: Avec le Cobra/Gajeel cela fera trois le même jour ^^"**

'.'

_Je crois que j'ai tous bien retranscrit (super, je sais recopier un sms xD) et voilà :') j'espère que vous ne nous en voudriez pas trop pour cet imprévu _

_TwinsunsLeader ^^_


End file.
